


Zapped

by citizenjess (givehimonemore)



Category: Static Shock
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Superhero Sex, Zap Caps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givehimonemore/pseuds/citizenjess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie makes some alterations to the Zap Caps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zapped

**Author's Note:**

> Written circa-2006. As I wrote at the time, "It seemed almost inevitable that I would eventually cave and write "Static Shock" porn." Partial inspiration came from a sketch found on deviantART (which no longer exists) of Virgil and Richie making out. Takes place sometime post-"Gear."

He knew Richie was there the moment he spotted Backpack on one of the many shelves that had found themselves, in one way or another, inside their headquarters. The little robot tweeted at him, and Virgil marveled for the umpteenth time just how life-like his best friend's most prized creation was. Artificial Intelligence that knew what type of pizza crust you preferred - pan, in Virgil's case - could be kind of creepy, actually.

"Richie? Yo, Rich," he called out. Silence. Or rather, as silent as the Gas Station of Solitude got once all the noise of Gear's ... gear was taken into account. Frowning, Virgil shoved off his Static jacket and cupped his hands over his mouth. "Hey, Richie!" he tried again. "Where are you, Bro? We just talked, like, five minutes ago. You said you had something 'amazing and astonishing' to show me ..." he trailed off, feeling foolish, talking seemingly to air. "C'mon, Richie!"

"V?" The voice from the Shock Vox was muffled, almost like somebody was holding their hand over the speaker, but it was definitely Richie's.

Virgil blinked and grabbed up the small device from a hidden pocket of his discarded jacket. "Richie? Where are you? I'm at HQ right now."

"Yeah, I know." Well, that was weird. Virgil was about to ask just how Richie knew his exact location when he appeared to be nowhere in sight. Before he had the chance, however, he found himself effectively tied up in other matters.

The soft whizzing noise caught his attention, but not quickly enough. Before he knew it, he was ensnared in the numerous coils of one of Richie's upgraded Zap Caps; his arms were pinioned at his sides, his fingers not even escaping the bindings. The coils ran down to his knees, making it difficult to stay upright. "Oh, man," Virgil muttered, struggling. "Where's Richie when you need him?"

"Right here." And indeed, there he was, emerging seamlessly from the back of their converted hideout, that sidelong grin that drove Virgil sort of crazy plastered across his face. "Fixed the Zap Caps some more," he said by way of explanation. "They're ten times more impervious to water, fire, and electromagnetic forces than they were before." He took in Virgil's writhing form and snickered. "As you can see."

"Great." Virgil groaned and tried unsuccessfully once again to free himself. "I take it the release method is still the same?"

"Yeah, well, I considered installing a password protection feature, but you know, why ruin a classic?" He watched Virgil struggle some more and tapped his chin with his index finger, an indication that he was probably talking himself through still more calculations to improve the device. "Try to break out of it," he suggested, stifling a laugh as Virgil shot him a dirty look.

The first couple of attempts were obviously just to humor him. When they produced little progress, Virgil upped the wattage, gritting his teeth with the effort. "These are ... improved," he admitted with a groan.

"Only the best for a fine, upstanding hero - and his trusty partner - like yourself," Richie grinned.

As if on cue, Virgil lost his balance, toppling over unceremoniously and landing on his back. "A little help here?" he said, almost whinily.

"I guess I spoke too soon," Richie chuckled. He crossed the small space and knelt alongside his 'fallen' companion, grinning sheepishly. "If it's any consolation," he offered, "you look pretty hot like that."

"Yeah?" A short silence passed between them, and Virgil felt the atmosphere shift. "You know," he continued, his voice a little lower now, "you coulda just said something."

Richie responded by straddling Virgil's still bound frame. "I could have," he agreed, his tone still light and congenial, "but I've gotta keep you on your - erm, nevermind." He leaned down, pressing his lower body up against Virgil's. Their faces close, Richie paused in a silent request for permission. Virgil granted it with an almost imperceptible nod, and he cupped the other boy's cheek and kissed him.

Richie always initiated these 'sessions'; usually not by tying Virgil up, because Virgil was never an unwilling participant. Rather, he was unsure how to both express interest and still remain ... casual, he supposed, about his exploits with another guy. Because he wasn't sure what it meant, just that he enjoyed it, and Richie enjoyed it, and right then, that was as far as he cared to venture into the murky depths of his sexuality.

Richie's tongue probed his mouth with recently-practiced precision, and Virgil angled his head minutely for even better access. Fingers threaded through his hair, inventor's fingers, massaging his scalp with the same thoroughness and care that Richie offered to his creations. A small moan escaped into the air, and Virgil wasn't surprised to find that it came from him.

Fingers ghosted over his crotch, the tight material of his Static outfit leaving little to the imagination - he was hard, and he vacillated sharply at the touch. "No fair," he bit out, almost a plea. Richie seemed to agree, and a moment later, Virgil could feel the bindings around his arms loosen and then drop away. He pulled himself free impatiently, and then grabbed his friend by the front of his well-worn green hoodie, tugging him closer.

Richie laughed a little breathlessly, allowing Virgil to pull their bodies against each other. Sprawled on the floor of their hideout, the two kissed feverishly, lips and teeth and tongues connecting and clashing and sliding over one another. On his knees, Virgil kept one hand tightly fisted in Richie's mussed blond hair, the other making short work of the fastenings on his jeans. "Aaahh," Richie groaned, and Virgil smiled widely against his mouth. His hand slid down into Richie's underwear, groping teasingly.

Neither of them had any particular experience in this department other than with one another, of course. Virgil had kissed Daisy a couple of times, but it had never progressed beyond that. In a way, it was fortunate that he could do this with Richie; it was comfortable, being able to explore and fumble and not feel embarrassed that his technique wasn't that great. And Richie responded in kind, his eagerness a confirmation of sorts for Virgil that his best friend had wanted to share this with him for quite some time.

He didn't mind; quite frankly, it was nobody's business but their own, and he rather liked how Richie moaned and keened for him, how his breath would hitch when Virgil would touch him. He liked watching Richie's face redden when he caught him off-guard. "Watch me," he ordered in a hushed tone as Richie panted in response to his ministrations. "I wanna see your face when you come."

Well, that did it. Richie flushed crimson. His hand slid around to Virgil's backside, cupping and simultaneously bringing them closer still. He bit his lip, worrying it between his teeth, bucking awkwardly as Virgil continued jerking him off. "V," he moaned outright. "Please."

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Virgil snorted. His left hand braced against Richie's hip while the right formed a sort of sheath for the other boy's cock, and sped up his pace. It was then he realized he hadn't had a chance to peel his gloves off, though judging from the almost strangled noises coming from his best friend, Richie didn't seem to be minding too much. When he came a beat or two later over Virgil's hand, he gripped the back of the other boy's shirt, visibly resisting the urge to bury his face in the crook of Virgil's neck, trying to do what his friend had asked and retain eye contact.

"Good boy," Virgil said cheekily. Then he jumped when he felt Richie's hand cupping his crotch anew. The other boy began removing his utility belt. "Rich, you don't -"

"C'mon, V, this is about you now." Richie's voice was soft, determined, and when their eyes met, Virgil shivered at the intensity of his gaze. When Richie tugged down his pants, he raised his hips to assist. And when Richie mouthed his cock, Virgil uttered a small cry before he could stop himself.

It was an amazing sight. Richie's lips were red and kiss-swollen, and wrapped around his dick. His eyes flitted up, and it took all of Virgil's self-control not come right then. "Watch me, V," Richie stopped and whispered, and there was that damnable smile again. Even if he'd wanted to, Virgil wasn't sure he could have looked away. His hands threaded through Richie's hair to give them something to do, alternately fisting and guiding the other boy's movements with no small amount of pressure and need. Richie didn't protest, his head bobbing at a steady pace, his movements encouraged by the noises emanating from his best friend.

Release didn't take very long - at their age, it rarely did - and at last Richie sat up, wiping the corner of his mouth and looking fondly at Virgil. The cool air on his nether regions made him suddenly self-conscious. Virgil tugged his pants back on, and finally snorted at Richie, who was looking extremely self-satisfied now. "That was ... interesting," he offered, fastening his belt and standing. He offered Richie a hand and pulled him up as well.

"You're welcome," Richie said airily. Stooping, he grabbed up the discarded Zap Cap and tossed it from palm to palm thoughtfully. "So," he said casually, "wanna help me test the cuffs?"


End file.
